Aslinn Greyson et le Secret des Lycans
by Bagheera the idiot
Summary: <html><head></head>Ils avaient chacun leur propre blessure originelle, leur peur et leur complexe... ils leur aura fallu attendre onze ans pour les partager, connaitre les joies de l'amitié et se sentir pleinement accepté tel qu'ils étaient : le monde de la magie s'offrait à eux. Mais dans l'ombre, le danger rode toujours, et le mal n'a pas de visage et ne se repose jamais.</html>
1. Prologue

Il était une fois, dans un petit village de la campagne Irlandaise, une église qui faisait également office d'orphelinat, un peu en retrait des habitations. Rares étaient les enfants qui y vivait, car tous ceux qui atterrissait dans ce village, finissait toujours par être adopté et recueilli par une famille de bon chrétien. Tous, sauf un. Une petite fille, qui était là depuis l'âge de ses quatre ans, et qui allait désormais sur ses onze ans, dont la chevelure rousse flamboyante et le petit nez retroussé la faisait ressembler à un elfe ou un lutin qui se serait égaré trop loin de la forêt. Cette petite fille avait de grand yeux doré, et une peau laiteuse mais personne ne voulait d'elle. Car tout le monde la disait maudite.

Autour d'elle, d'étrange phénomène se produisait, mais surtout, une sombre histoire entourait son arrivée dans le village. On racontait qu'une femme aux allures désespérés étaient venu la déposer chez le prêtre, et qu'elle aurait donné pour consigne de l'enfermer à double tour dans une pièce sans ouverture chaque soir de pleine lune. A partir de là, les rumeurs étaient allées de bon train, et même si l'on croyait peut aux histoires de loup garou, le mot avait quand même été évoqué, et sans que la petite fille y puisse quelque chose, elle s'était retrouvé exclu de la communauté. Seul le prêtre, qui n'avait jamais accepté de participer à la rumeur, restait gentil avec elle, mais invariablement, à chaque pleine lune, il l'enfermait dans la cave, et elle n'en ressortait pas avant le lever du soleil.

Son nom était Aslinn. Elle n'allait pas à l'école, car les parents d'élèves avaient protesté contre son admission, évoquant les accidents qui arrivaient systématiquement autour d'elle, aussi était-ce le prêtre qui lui enseignait la lecture, l'écriture, à compter ainsi que le catéchisme. Elle était une élève attentive, mais il paraissait évident qu'elle n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'une petite fille aurait dut l'être. Un jour pourtant, durant l'été de ses onze ans, les choses changèrent. La messe du dimanche venait de se finir, et Aslinn s'était assise dans l'herbe, contre un arbre, avec un livre, Alice au pays des merveilles. Elle aimait beaucoup ce livre, car il parlait de choses étranges et merveilleuses, d'aventure et de lapin parlant, un monde fantastique qui lui semblait tellement plus familier que le sien. Elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur, mais aimait se plonger dans ce livre qui sentait l'ancien et le riche, parcourir les pages du bout des doigts et imaginer qu'elle était soudain aspirée dedans et se faisait des amis.

Le prêtre lui avait dit un jour que son prénom voulait dire « rêve » dans l'ancienne langue des celtes, et en effet, rêver était son occupation favorite dans la vie. Elle ne savait pas faire quand chose d'autre, et en plus rêver était gratuit. Elle n'avait rien qui soit à elle, tout était au gentil prêtre qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle songea qu'elle aimerait bien, aujourd'hui, être un oiseau, aussi se lança-t-elle dans la contemplation du ciel pour essayer de s'imaginer les sensations d'un être aussi libre que le volatile, et ne remarqua pas qu'un étrange spécimen faisait son chemin vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose a quelque pas d'elle. Elle se releva, surprise, et le contempla en entrouvrant la bouche, hébétée.

« Mais… Tu es un hibou ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Non je suis une carpe enchantée qui s'est vu pousser des plumes, ne répondit pas le hibou en la fixant avec ce qu'Aslinn interpréta comme de l'exaspération, ce qui était curieux étant donné que c'était un oiseau. Mais après tout, il y avait déjà du mystère dans la présence de cet oiseau nocturne sur l'herbe fraiche de la cour de l'Eglise. Elle avisa alors qu'il y avait un papier au pied de l'animal, et elle s'en empara précautionneusement.

« A Mlle Aslinn Greyson » Lut elle a voix haute.

Elle resta perplexe. C'était bien son prénom, mais comment ce faisait-il qu'il y ait un nom de famille ? Personne ne connaissait son nom de famille, même pas elle. Pourtant, ce devait bien être le sien, elle ne connaissait pas d'autre Aslinn dans la région, et l'adresse de l'église était bien sur l'enveloppe. Elle hésita, et jeta un regard incertain à l'oiseau, avant de prendre son courage à deux même et d'ouvrir la lettre.

« P… Poudlard ? Une école de… de Magie. »

Etait-ce vrai ? Ou bien rêvait elle éveillé ? Mais avait-elle suffisamment d'imagination pour ça ? Elle fronça les sourcils et s'accorda le temps de la réflexion. Puisqu'elle était ce qu'elle était après tout il n'y avait rien d'improbable à ce que la Magie soit réelle. Et puis, songea-t-elle en effleurant la croix a son cou, elle pouvait bien croire après tout, c'était le propre des humains. Elle relu la lettre, et décida qu'elle y croirait, par ce qu'elle en avait vraiment très envie, et qu'il s'agissait aussi peut être là d'une de ces épreuves de la vie dont le prêtre parlait durant ses sermons. Elle réfléchit alors à ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait en parler au prêtre, mais ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait se débrouiller sans lui. Puis son regard se posa sur le volatile et elle eut une idée.

« Excuse moi mais tu veux bien m'attendre encore un peu s'il te plait ? »

Et elle se précipita vers l'église pour remonter dans sa chambre récupérer de quoi écrire et redescendis pour s'assoir dans l'herbe et commencer la rédaction de sa lettre.

« Madame la directrice de Poudlard, je suis Aslinn Greyson et je vous écrit car je ne sais pas quoi faire pour acheter les choses qu'il y a sur la liste. Je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne pense pas que le prêtre pourra m'en donner, ni s'il saura les trouver en ville. Si vous pouviez m'aider ce serait très généreux de votre part. Merci. »

Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature, mais la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi écrire d'autre, aussi plia-t-elle la feuille et la donna-t-elle timidement au hibou qui la regarda froidement avant de le saisir dans son bec et de prendre son envol. Elle le regarda devenir un point noir à l'horizon puis rentra à l'intérieur.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent très dur à supporter pour la petite fille, qui voyait un peu plus chaque jours ses espoirs disparaitre. Mais le quatrième jour, vers deux heure de l'après-midi, quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la ville arriva. C'était un grand homme, au corps sain, entendez par là qu'il n'était pas gros ni maigrelet, et avait un visage un peu joufflu mais sérieux et gentil qui inspirait confiance.

« Bonjours, je suis le professeur Londubat » Se présenta-t-il quand le prêtre vint l'accueillir. « Je suis ici pour voir la jeune Aslinn. »

« Aslinn ? » Demanda le prêtre surpris et inquiet. « Que lui voulez-vous ? »

Londubat le dévisagea un instant avant de demander : « Elle ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Rien dit à quel propos ? »

« Au sujet de l'école. »

« Aslinn ne va pas à l'école, je me charge de son éducation. »

Aslinn, qui l'avait vue arrivé depuis sa fenêtre, était discrètement descendu et s'était tapis derrière la porte pour les écouter. Elle trépignait littéralement de joie à l'idée que quelqu'un soit finalement venu pour elle !

De son coté, le professeur réfléchissait rapidement pour comprendre la situation.

« Etes-vous Mr Greyson ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Non, je suis le père Mathieu. Et il ne me semble pas que quiconque dans ce village porte le nom de Greyson, vous devez faire erreur. »

« Non ! » S'écria Aslinn en surgissant la pièce, paniqué à l'idée que l'homme reparte. « Je suis Aslinn, monsieur. C'est moi qui aie répondu à la lettre du hibou… »

Elle voulait baisser les yeux, mais si elle le faisait on croirait qu'elle aurait quelque chose à se reprocher, et ce n'était pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Le regard du professeur se posa sur elle et il lui sourit.

« Bonjours Aslinn, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Tu n'as pas montré ta lettre à ton père ? »

« Hum… c'est dire que le père Mathieu n'est pas mon père, mais c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi… et je… j'avais peur qu'il ne me croit pas… »

« Croire quoi Aslinn ? » intervint le père Mathieu.

« Un hibou m'a apporté une lettre qui me disait que j'étais une sorcière et que je pouvais aller à l'école Poudelard ! »

Le prêtre la dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer. Puis il se tourna vers le professeur Londubat et lui demanda avec un air soulagé :

« Il y a donc d'autre gens comme elle ? »

« Oui, bien sur ! »

« Alors pourquoi l'a-t-on abandonné ici, et pourquoi personne n'est jamais venu pour elle ? » demanda durement le prêtre.

L'étranger commençait à comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

« Je ne peux hélas pas répondre à cette question. Nous ignorions qu'elle avait été abandonnée.

La petite fille se tenait, penaud, au milieu de la salle, le regard baissé. Elle se sentait honteuse que personne n'ait voulu d'elle et d'avoir été abandonné. Elle demanda finalement avec timidité :

« Et… Et vous aussi ça vous arrive ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Et bien… vous savez… de… » Elle hésita un instant, effrayé de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, puis lacha d'une traite : « De vous transformer en loup ! »

Londubat fut interloqué quand il réalisa la portée de la question. Ce pouvait-il que… ? Aslinn devina a sa réaction que ce n'était pas le cas et son cœur se serra de détresse.

« Alors c'est vraiment juste moi qui suis maudite ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bien sur que non ! » S'écria le professeur. « Il y en a d'autre, je n'en fait pas parti, mais il y en a d'autre, tu n'es pas seule. Est-ce que tu acceptes de venir avec moi ? Comme ça, je pourrais tout t'expliquer, et nous achèterons tes affaires scolaires également. Qu'en dit tu ? »

« Je peux toujours venir ?! » s'exclama Aslinn, ravie. « Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite au prêtre.

« Bien sur » fut la réponde des deux hommes.

Plus tard, le professeur Londubat lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les sorciers, sur Poudlard, et sur les loups garou… La petite fille s'imbiba littéralement de tout ce qu'il disait, et s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'elle eut l'occasion de voir sur le chemin de traverse. Elle obtint une baguette de 46,7 centimètre en bois d'olivier et cheveux de sirène, ainsi que plusieurs manuels étranges et fantastiques, un chaudron, un uniforme, le tout grâce à la bourse que proposait l'Ecole aux élèves en difficulté. Et c'est ainsi que commença réellement la vie d'Aslinn Greyson.

_Disclaimer:__ Poudlard ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de JK Rowling. Quelques OC m'appartienne ainsi que l'interprétation libre des personnalités des personnages dont il sera question._

_Et voici pour le prologue d'__Aslinn Greyson et le secret des Lycans__! J'espère que ça vous a plut et que la petite Aslinn a sut vous charmer dans toute la candeur de son jeune âge ! Je m'attend à ce que certains d'entre vous renonce après avoir réalisé que la place central revient à un OC, mais j'espère que vous lirez quand même la suite ! _

_Je compte sur vous, faites péter les reviews !_


	2. Chapitre I

La gare de Kings Cross un jour de premier septembre était un lieu qui se prêtait à d'étranges phénomènes. De jeunes gens avec des cages contenant des hiboux, ou au vêtement atypique, qui, si on les observait bien, disparaissait littéralement derrière un des murs du quai numéro neuf. Aslinn était arrivé très tôt ce matin-là, elle avait voyagé toute la nuit dans un drôle de moyen de transport sorcier appelé Magicobus, dont le professeur Londubat lui avait parlé le jour où il l'avait emmené acheter ses affaires. Il lui avait donné l'argent pour payer le trajet en déclarant qu'il serait au frais de l'école, et lui avait donné des instructions très précises sur le moyen de prendre le train. Elle était tellement angoissée, qu'elle avait pris le bus la veille et était arrivée le matin à huit heures. Elle était entrée dans la gare et, hésitante, avait finalement trouvé le chemin vers la voie neuf trois quart. Elle avait mis dix minutes a se décidé à tenter de passer. Et quand elle avait réussi, elle était restée béate devant le Poudlard Express.

Elle était seule avec le personnel qui était en train de charger des paquets dans le train et de vérifier les derniers détails pour le voyage. Elle posa sa grosse valise et s'assit dessus, n'osant pas monter dans l'impressionnant moyen de locomotion. Finalement, vers 10h, de nouvelles personnes commencèrent arriver. Des familles, avec des parents tristes de se séparer de leurs enfants, mais aussi des enfants ravis de partir rejoindre leurs amis. Comme elle vit des gens monter dans le train, elle se décida finalement à y aller aussi, et rentra dans le premier compartiment qu'elle vit. Elle se sentait hors de place ici, et à l'étroit. Elle étouffait dans ce petit compartiment, qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Mais elle s'efforça de contrôler la claustrophobie qui faisait battre son cœur en se concentrant sur l'extérieur. Il y avait tellement de gens différent, qu'elle avait de quoi s'occuper.

Là, il y avait une curieuse famille de gens habillé comme au moyen âge. La femme portait une robe somptueuse digne d'une reine, toute coloré d'or et d'argent, et l'homme portait un pantalon et des bottes d'équitations, ainsi qu'une chemise a manche bouffante et un genre de caban sans manche. Ils étreignaient à tour de rôle une jeune fille au long et lisse cheveux noir était vêtue d'une robe de princesse qui bouffait aux épaules et qui était couleur pastel et devait avoir son âge et qui semblait… étouffer. Comme elle, sauf qu'elle, c'était réel vue combien ses parent la serrait dans leur bras. Aslinn soupira, elle aurait bien aimé être étouffé de cette manière si cela impliquait avoir des parents… Elle se décida à observer une autre scène, et son regard se posa sur une famille de blond. Ils semblaient, au contraire des précédent, tous très réservé, et se contentait de se regarder avec un air entendu. Ils avaient l'air très digne, et le fils arborait un air mortellement sérieux. Encore plus loin, une famille venait de faire son entrée. La mère était rousse, le père brun, et apparemment il y avait trois enfants. Et puis d'autre personne vinrent les saluer, et Aslinn perdit le fil.

Elle se reconcentra sur sa cabine en entendant des bruits de pas et des cavalcades venant du couloir, et commença à se tordre les mains. Alors elle sorti de sa valise son livre d'Alice au pays des merveilles et entreprit de le relire une nouvelle fois. Elle en était arrivée à s'imaginer prendre le thé avec le chapelier quand on frappe à la porte de son compartiment. Elle sursauta et regarda le nouvel arrivant. C'était la fille brune aux parents excentrique qu'elle avait vue plus tôt. Elle avait un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage quand elle lui parla :

« Je peux m'assoir ici ? »

« Ho… euh… oui bien sûr ! » Bégaya la rousse.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un de son âge lui parlait, dans son village ils la fuyaient, par ce que leurs parents leur interdisaient de s'approcher d'elle. La nouvelle venue s'assit en face d'elle après avoir posé sa valise dans une des cases, et garda une boite en osier sur ses genoux.

« Je m'appelle Lily. Lily Campbell. Et toi ? »

« Aslinn… Euh… Aslinn Greyson. » Elle n'était pas habitué à ce nom, mais c'était bien le sien, alors il fallait qu'elle l'utilise non ?

« C'est ta première année toi aussi ? »

« Oui… »

Le silence retomba et les deux filles fixèrent leurs mains sans savoir trop quoi dire. Dehors, les derniers retardataires s'empressaient de monter en voiture, et la foule de parents se tint sur le quai en les saluant de la main. Lily regarda par la fenêtre et fit un signe à ses parents avec un sourire un peu distant.

« Je ne suis pas fâché de m'éloigner un peu. » Confia-t-elle à sa voisine. « Tu as vu mes parents ? Ceux qui sont habillé comme pour un bal du treizième siècle. Je les aime mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont collants ! »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda poliment Aslinn.

« Bah, oui. Ils sont toujours sur mon dos pour savoir ce que je fais, pour me dire comment je dois m'habiller et me comporter ! »

Aslinn ne trouvait rien à répondre, par ce qu'elle lui parlait de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Heureusement à ce moment-là quelqu'un entra dans le compartiment. C'était le jeune garçon blond a l'air sérieux.

« Bonjours, je peux ? » Demanda-t-il avec neutralité.

« Bien sûr ! Y'a plein de place ! » S'exclama gaiment Lily qui se sentait désormais comme chez elle.

« Merci. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie il s'installa.

« Moi c'est Lily, et elle c'est Aslinn ! »

« Scorpius. »

« Enchantée ! » s'écria Lily en souriant d'un air radieux tandis que le train se mettait en branle.

Le garçon ne fit pas mine de se rapprocher de la vitre pour saluer une dernier fois ses parant, mais il y lança quand un regard avant de se reprendre et de se redresser sur la banquette. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Aslinn demanda :

« Vous vous y connaissez en magie ? »

« Ouai ! Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers alors je baigne dedans ! » Répondit Lily.

« Bah. On est là pour apprendre de toute façon. » Rétorqua Scorpius en haussant les épaules. « Mais oui, moi aussi j'ai grandit entouré de magie. Pas toi ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. Je n'ai appris l'existence de la magie qu'en recevant la lettre. »

« Ooh Alors tu vas tout découvrir ?! C'est cool ! » S'enthousiasma Lily.

« Plutôt flippant » déclara au contraire le blond en ayant une grimace.

« Et comment on régis tes parents ? » Lui demanda la brune.

Ce fut au tour d'Aslinn de faire la grimace.

« J'en ai pas. » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Oh. Je suis désolée. Et j'ai pas arrêté de me plaindre des miens, c'était vraiment idiot de ma part ! »

« Non non c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps ! » plaisanta la rousse.

« Tu vis comment alors ? » demanda curieusement le blond.

« J'habite dans l'église du père Mathieu dans mon village. C'est un des professeurs de l'école qui est venu et qui m'a expliqué quoi faire. »

« Si tu veux, on peut te parler un peu de l'Ecole ! Ce serait un bon début ! T'en pense quoi Scorpius ? »

« Ca me dérange pas. » l'interpellé haussa les épaules, mais il semblait néanmoins intéressé.

Durant le reste de la matinée, ils lui parlèrent de tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Poudlard, évoquant les différentes maisons, leurs caractéristiques, ainsi que ce qu'on leur avait raconté sur les cours, et les professeurs, et l'école elle-même. Les vieilles histoires et les légendes. Ce fut amusant, et ils rirent beaucoup, ce qui les soulagea un peu du stress de partir vers l'inconnu. A midi, quand le chariot de confiserie passa devant leur compartiment, les deux nouveaux amis d'Aslinn achetèrent chacun quelques confiseries qu'ils partagèrent avec bonne humeur, et rirent bien quand Aslinn faillit sauter au plafond lorsque la grenouille en chocolat sauta de sa boite. Elle passa dix minutes à la pourchasser dans le compartiment, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser battre, et même Scorpius fut pris d'un irrépressible fou rire à la voir bondir partout sans parvenir à attraper la bestiole.

Alors qu'elle bondissait une dernière fois vers la porte avec la certitude de l'attraper cette fois, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et elle percuta le nouvel arrivant de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le sol.

« Désolé ! Pardon pardon je voulais attraper une grenouille ! » S'écria la fillette en bondissant sur ses pieds et en levant les mains en l'air comme si quelqu'un était en train de braquer une banque où elle se trouvait.

« Aoutch ! T'y est pas allé de main morte ! » S'écria le jeune garçon en se relevant.

« Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée…. »

« Allé, y'a pas mort d'homme non plus ! » déclara le jeune garçon.

Il était brun, et ne semblait pas plus vieux qu'elle. Il lui sourit avec un espièglerie puis lui tendit… la grenouille en chocolat. Elle rit de bon cœur en la récupérant.

« James ! Arrête de draguer les nouvelles ! » S'exclama une voix pleine d'humour en provenance du compartiment d'à côté.

« Je drague pas ! C'est toi qui m'as envoyé découvrir qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle de l'autre coté du mur ! »

« Et donc ? » rétorqua la voix.

Le nommé James leva les yeux au ciel et réintégra son compartiment n lui lançant un : « Bon courage pour la répartition ! J'espère que t'ira pas a Serpentard !». Aslinn retourna s'assoir, un peu perturbée par le rappel de la situation.

« Pourquoi il m'a souhaité ça ? Il y a un problème avec Serpentard ? »

Scorpius haussa les épaules : « Ce sont de vielles histoires. »

« C'est par ce que à l'époque de mes parents, on disait que les Serpentard était tous de future mangemorts. » expliqua Lily.

« Des quoi ? »

« Des mages noirs du mauvais côtés. Mais c'est finit tout ça maintenant. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il en a parlé ? » demanda Aslinn, perplexe.

« Par ce que c'est un idiot, je pari qu'il est à Griffondor et qu'il a besoin d'avoir un rival pour se sentir. » Répliqua sèchement Scorpius.

« On y peut rien, il y a des idiots partout. » Déclara doctement Lily, qui souhaitait passer à autre chose.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans autres incidents, et le soir, un peu avant d'arriver, ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes, et Lily eut un sourire de psychopathe en déclarant qu'elle brulerait sa robe dès qu'elle aurait appris un sort pour le faire. Scorpius la fixa un instant, l'air de se demander si elle était sérieuse, et quand il en arriva à une conclusion positive il eut un sourire en coin. Mais lorsque le train s'immobilisa, il afficha une expression neutre qui visait certainement à ne pas montrer son angoisse, que Lily et Aslinn partageait toutes deux.

« Les premières années par ici ! » S'écria une voix bourru hors du train.

Ils s'aventurèrent dehors précautionneusement, et Aslinn resta bouche bée. C'était un géant ! Il était immense ! Scoripus aussi eut l'air impressionné, mais s'efforça de ne pas le montré, tandis que Lily semblait sur le point de bondir sur le géant pour lui demander un autographe.

« Trop cool » chuchota-t-elle.

« Vous êtes tous là ? Parfait ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid. Suivez-moi ! »

Les jeunes gens de onze ans suivirent donc ledit Hagrid jusqu'au bord d'un lac immense, qui était d'un noir d'encre à cause de la nuit. Des barques étaient amarrées sur la rive et avec ses deux camarades de compartiment, Aslinn monta dans une barque qui se mit en marche toute seule. L'idée de se retrouver au milieu de nulle part sur de l'eau sans savoir où elle allait ne la rassurait pas du tout, mais pour une fois dans sa vie elle n'était pas toute seule et elle était sûr que ses amis était aussi effrayés qu'elle. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de faire chavirer la barque, mais elle eut un sourire heureux à cette pensée.

« Je ne sais pas où on va, mais si ce géant essai de nous manger promis je ferais diversion pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir ! » Plaisanta-t-elle en se rappelant toutes ces histoires où les enfants se faisaient enlevés pour se faire manger par des ogres.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne prenne pas tellement de temps que ça comme diversion » Répliqua Scorpius. « Vue comme tu es maigre, je dirais trente secondes maximum, le temps de bien mastiquer pour faciliter la digestion ! »

« Hé ! C'est pas gentil ça ! » s'esclaffa Aslinn.

« Mais c'est pas faux » Compléta Lily. « Et puis de toute façon, vue la couleur de tes cheveux, tu serais sa cible directe sans avoir le moindre effort a faire ! »

« Les cheveux de Scorpius sont plus flashy que les miens ! »

« Mais les petites filles sont plus goutteuses ! » S'exclama la voix de Hagrid en les faisant sursauté.

Oups, visiblement il avait tout entendu. Comme a peu près tout ceux qui était sur les barques d'ailleurs. Cela fit beaucoup rire les gens et c'est dans une relative bonne humeur qu'ils traversent le lac. Puis ils aperçurent le château, et des exclamations admiratives fusèrent de toute part. Aslinn elle, resta silencieuse. Dans ses yeux brillaient les centaines de lumières du château, et son cœur s'était serré d'émotion en le voyant. C'était tellement beau, et l'incarnation de tous ses rêves ! Ce jour-là, lorsque la chaleureuse et prestigieuse silhouette de Poudlard se détacha dans le ciel, la petite fille se prise à penser, non, à ressentir qu'elle avait peut-être enfin trouvé un endroit qu'elle pourrait appeler « chez elle ». Ses yeux devinrent humides, et elle passa son bras dessus pour les sécher.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! » Clama joyeusement Hagrid.

La vie pouvait commencer réellement. Ils accostèrent sur la rive opposé du lac et Hagrid les guida jusqu'à l'entrée du château en leur indiquant de rester dans le Hall d'entrée. Ils se mirent tous a chuchoter en observant les mur et le plafond, et Aslinn avisa un garçon seul dans son coin qui semblait plongé dans un intense observation des quatre grands sabliers qui était disposé dans un coin de la salle. Elle se rapprocha et demanda :

« Pourquoi le sable ne s'écoule pas ? »

Le garçon, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de l'incident de la chocogrenouille, sursauta avant de la dévisager un instant. Puis il finit par répondre :

« Ce sont des sabliers qui servent à compter les points des maisons, en vue de la coupes des quatre maisons qui a lieu chaque année. A chaque fois qu'un professeur accorde des points à ta maison, autant de grains tombent. Si on les retire, les grains remontent. Il y a 19 ans ils ont été détruits durant la guerre qui s'est déroulé ici, mais ils ont été reconstruits par un maitre en Sort et Enchantement, Bluesom Needle. Aujourd'hui, il est professeur ici même, et enseigne les Enchantements. »

« Wouha ! Comment tu sais tout ça ? » s'écria Lily en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

« C'est cool comme histoire. » Renchérit Aslinn timidement.

« C'est vrai ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça barbant ? Mon frère n'arrête pas de me traiter d'encyclopédie poussiéreuse quand je raconte ce genre d'histoire » Leur demanda le garçon en baissant la tête.

« Alors ton frère est un idiot. » Déclara Scorpius en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule avec un sourire qui, sur lui, pouvait se qualifier d'engageant.

« Merci ! » Leur sourit-il radieusement. « Je m'appelle Albus ! »

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se présenter chacun qu'un professeur, le professeur Longdubat qui était également Vice directeur, arriva et leur expliqua ce qui allait se produire par la suite.

« Vous allez être réparti dans vos maisons respectives. Sachez que vos maisons seront comme votre seconde famille durant votre scolarité parmi nous, c'est pour cela que c'est un moment très important. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez mourir de peur et d'angoisse a ce sujet ! Ou que vous alliez, vous pouvez être sûr que vous serez avec des gens qui vous ressemble, et que vous vous ferez des amis ! Sur ceux, suivez-moi ! »

La petite troupe se mise en branle et fut a nouveau époustouflé en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

« Le ciel ! C'est le ciel ! » s'écria Lily qui décidément semblait bien heureuse (probablement par ce que tout lui semblait super quand ça impliquait être débarrassé de ses parents).

« C'est un plafond ensorcelé, par le vrai ciel. » Dit Albus avec un sourire néanmoins émerveillé.

« On pourra faire pareil quand on aura finit l'Ecole ? » Demanda avec envie Aslinn en ne détachant pas les yeux des étoiles.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est quand même un enchantement de haut niveau… » réfléchit le brun.

« Envie d'avoir une vue du ciel depuis ta chambre, poil de carotte ? » demanda d'un ton taquin Scorpius.

« Ce serait génial de voir le ciel même en sous-sol » acquiessa Aslinn pensive. « Hé ! M'appelle pas poil de carotte ! J'ai un nom ! »

« La répartition va commencer ! Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir, et je poserais le chapeau sur votre tête, il décidera de votre maison. Mais avant cela faisons silence et écoutons… »

A la grande surprise de tous, le chapeau se mit alors à chanter. Dans sa chanson il présenta les quatre maisons, et leurs caractéristiques, la sagesse pour Serdaigle, le courage pour Griffondor, la fidélité pour Poufsouffle et l'ambition pour Serpentard. Aslinn trouvait ces critères un peu réducteurs, mais après tout elle ne connaissait les gens que par le biais des contes de fée, et pas les vrai gens. Peut-être que les vrais gens pouvaient se résumer en quelques adjectifs après tout ? Elle commençait à réfléchir à ses propres adjectifs quand la chanson s'arrêta et la répartition commença. De leur petit groupe, Lily fut la première à passer puisque son nom était Campbell. Une minute plus tard, et le chapeau clamait : « Gryffondor ! » au soulagement apparent de la brunette qui adressa un petit signe aux trois autres avant d'aller s'assoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison.

Les nom défilèrent, et finalement, ce fut au tour d'Aslinn. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla s'assoir sur le tabouret, en faisant face à tout le monde. Elle remarqua que vue d'ici, la sale semblait sculptée dans l'or, tant le doré était proéminant. Les flammes qui brulait un peu partout renvoyait une lumière orangé qui transformait le beige des pierres en doré. C'était magnifique. Le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête et elle entendit une voix y résonner.

« Hum, tu es la première petite lycanthrope que j'ai à répartir depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est une réalité dure à porter. Je vois du courage, et beaucoup de rêves. Difficile… Poufsouffle t'offrirais amitié et fidélité, mais Griffondor t'aiderait à croire en toi… Hum… oui… je vois… très bien, ce sera donc… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Lorsque le visage de la petite rouquine émergea de sous le chapeau, elle arborait un sourire enchanté et elle remercia le chapeau et le professeur avant de trottiner vers la table des rouge et or pour rejoindre Lily qui l'accueillit joyeusement. La répartition continua, et quand arriva le tour de Scorpius, elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer un peu plus loin à sa table :

« Je paris qu'il ira chez les serpents, les Malfoy ne sont bon que pour la fourberie de toute façon ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fut pas en mesure de deviner de qui venait la voix, cependant elle se promit de trouver plus tard pour aller dire deux ou trois vérité à celui qui jugeait son ami sur son nom sans le connaitre ! Elle savait qu'elle était probablement la seule à l'avoir entendu, à cause de ses habilités de lycanthrope. Elle fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand retanti…

« GRYFFINDOR ! »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds pour applaudir, ravis qu'ils soient tous les trois dans la même maison et le félicita avec toute la chaleur que lui permettait sa timidité, et qui fut largement compensé par Lily qui déclama a elle seule toute leurs joies.

« J'espère que Albus aussi sera à griffondor ! Comme ça on serait tous ensemble ! » Déclara Aslinn qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé au garçon mais qu'elle appréciait déjà beaucoup.

« J'espère aussi ! » Approuva vigoureusement Lily.

Et il s'avéra par la suite que leur vœu avait été exaucé puisque le jeune garçon les rejoignit bientôt. Aslinn n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Mais bientôt une étrange conversation se déroula sous ses yeux. Albus, qui s'était assis devant Scorpius, demanda d'un air sérieux :

« Alors tu es un Malfoy ? »

« Et tu es un Potter » Fut la réponse du blond.

Il y eut un silence, puis Albus sourit et lui tendis sa main :

« Ravi de te rencontrer Scorpius ! Et si on enterrait la hache de guerre entre nos deux familles une fois pour toute ? »

Le blond le regarda d'abord avec méfiance, puis eut un sourire qu'Aslinn qualifierait plus tard de carnassier avant de serrer sa main tendu.

« Je ne sais pas à propos des Malfoy et des Potter, mais en tout cas, je pense que Scorpius et Albus peuvent devenir ami. »

« T'as raison, au diable les noms de familles ! On est ici pour être qui on est ! » s'exclama joyeusement Lily en posant sa main sur les leurs sous leur regard surpris. « Et toi Aslinn, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? »

« Et bien je… jusqu'à il y a un mois je ne connaissais même pas mon nom de famille alors… je suis avec vous ! » déclara solennellement la rousse en posant à son tour sa main sur les leurs.

« Alors c'est dit ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous serons nous, et seulement nous ! Jamais nos familles respectives ne pourront être un obstacle à notre amitié ! » Continua sérieusement Lily.

« C'est dit ! » acquieça Albus.

« C'est dit. » Déclara à son tour Scorpius.

« C'est dit ! »

Ce fut le début d'une longue amitié entre ces quatre jeunes gens plein de détermination et de rêves, ponctué de nombreux éclat de rire et de quelques bêtises, ainsi qu'une solidarité à toute épreuve.

_Voilà, chapitre un qui arrive pour ce que je me suis rappelé que je publiais l'histoire grâce à Faenlgiec, j'ai été un peu débordé ^^' _

_En espérant que ça vous plait pour le moment et que les personnages (inventés, ou ceux que Rowling) vous plaisent dans l'interprétation que j'en fait. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui lise cette histoire, et à Faenlgiec pour m'avoir laisser un review. _

_Faenlgiec: à propos de la longueur de ça baguette je dois t'avouer y être aller vaguement au feeling, mais le fait est qu'Aslinn a une certaine volonté pour supporter sa condition, surtout quand elle a été seule et totalement perdue à ce sujet pendant toute son enfance. _

_Hasta la vista ! _


	3. Chapitre II

Assise dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Aslinn ne put retenir un bâillement, probablement de vingtième depuis qu'elle s'y était installée, et jeta un regard fatigué au quai par la fenêtre. Cette année, la pleine lune avait été vraiment trop proche de la rentrée, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer. Elle soupira, un air sombre sur le visage. Elle détestait les vacances d'été, car elle se retrouvait à nouveau tout seule dans la cave de l'Eglise du père Mathieu. Malheureusement, Albus avait eu raison il y a six ans en disant qu'il y avait peu de chance de maitriser un sort d'un niveau capable de créer le ciel sur le plafond. Mais au moins, depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence de la magie, elle avait des potions tue loup qui facilitait un peu la transformation et qui la calmait. Elle soupira à nouveau. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, être un loup garou, peu importait où qu'elle soit, n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin ni de confortable. Même les sorciers avaient des répugnances à se lier avec des lycanthropes.

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle eut un vrai sourire. Pas tous. Elle avait la chance d'avoir des amis formidable qui n'en avait rien à faire de qui elle était. Comme le promettait leur pacte, ils ne la considéraient que pour elle-même, et pas selon la réputation de ses compatriotes. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où elle le leur avait annoncé. C'était un peu avant la première pleine lune en première année, ils étaient tous dans la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir, quand elle était tombé sur un ouvrage traitant des loups garou. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de le feuilleter, pour comprendre. Comprendre qui elle était, et pourquoi ça lui arrivait. Elle s'était plongée dedans, et sa détresse avait dû se lire sur son visage car ses amis n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle les avait regardés avant de murmurer :

« Je suis un loup garou… D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'en ai toujours été une… »

Ils étaient restés chacun silencieux, méditant sur cette nouvelle choquante, et la petite rousse avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre en songeant qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'amis. Par ce qu'elle avait vu dans le livre à quel point les loups garou était détesté par tous…

« Moi je m'en fiche. » Avait soudain déclaré Scorpius en croisant les bras sur son torse et en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège. « Je suis désolé, mais tu n'as absolument pas le profil d'une terreur assoiffée de sang. C'est plutôt le contraire. Si un jour t'arrête de chercher des fées dans le parc ce sera déjà un grand succès. Alors lycan ou pas, tu ne me fais absolument pas peur, S. »

S était son surnom, un raccourci d'Aslinn. Elle avait senti sa gorge se serrer d'émotion à ces mots et lui avait lancé un regard reconnaissant. Même s'il avait tourné les choses en dérisions, il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur… Aujourd'hui encore cette phrase la faisait sourire béatement et lui donnait envie de danser.

« Il a raison ! Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, et c'est triste que tu aies eu à subir ça toute seule ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu es à Griffondor, tu le mérite plus que nous tous ! » Déclara Albus.

« Moi j'aime bien les loups, c'est cool. » Ajouta Lily, un peu à côté de la plaque (volontaire ou non ? C'était un des grands mystères de sa personnalité.)

Et depuis ce jour, ils l'avaient toujours soutenu, sans que leur comportement envers elle ne change d'un iota. Scorpius continua de l'embêter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Albus continua de lui apprendre plein de choses sur la Magie, et Lily continua de l'entrainer avec dans ses bêtises. La routine quoi. Et ils entamaient déjà leur sixième année ! Elles ne les avaient pas vues défiler ! Et pourtant, dans deux ans ils quitteraient Poudlard… Cette pensée la replongea dans une morne réflexion. Où irait-elle ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Elle savait déjà qu'à la fin de la saison elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez le père Mathieu, qui lui avait gentiment expliquer qu'il allait recueillir de nouveaux orphelin, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir car elle était dangereuse. Elle lui avait fait ses adieux, et comme ce jour de septembre où elle avait pris pour la première fois la route de Poudlard, elle fonçait vers l'inconnu. Elle ne s'était toujours pas résolue à se rendre à l'Association des Lycanthrope du chemin de Traverse, et pourtant peut-être s'agissait-il la de la seule solution pour trouver un logement et un emploi… Elle soupirait lourdement quand la porte du compartement claqua :

« Bon sang, la première image que je vois de toi après deux mois est celle d'une petite vieille fatiguée, tu n'as pas honte ! » s'exclama Lily en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Tu peux parler ! Comment oses-tu m'imposer la vue de cette robe hideuse digne d'un mauvais livre de conte ? » Rétorqua Aslinn.

Lily ne trouva rien a répondre à cela, par ce qu'elle reconnaissait volontiers l'horreur de cette tenue imposé par ses parents. Une sorte de robe meringue rouge avec des tas et des tas de broderies dorées qui donnait l'impression d'être dans le tournage d'un film moyenâgeux. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui donnait une certaine aura. Avec ses long cheveux ébène liss qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos et son visage fin elle faisait penser à une elfe. C'était peut être pour ça que la robe jurait un peu sur elle. On n'avait jamais vue d'elfe en robe meringue !

Lily ferma la cabine et bassa les rideaux de chaque vitre et entrepris de se changer. Une fois son uniforme adoré enfilé, elle s'installa confortablement et laissa sortir son chat de son panier d'osier, par ce que l'animal s'était mis à miauler non stop depuis qu'elle l'avait posé sur le sol. Une furie blanche toute poilue surgit et entrepris sitôt de faire sa toilette pour se recoiffer, sous les rires des deux jeunes filles.

« Parfois ce chat me fait penser à ma mère ! »

« En moins poilu j'espère ! »

« Pas sur ! »

Elles furent prisent d'un irrépressible fou rire à l'image de la mère de Lily poilu comme un chat en train de se pomponner. La porte s'ouvrit a nouveau sur un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blond négligemment coiffé avec une expression sarcastique collé sur son sourire :

« Pas besoin de vous chercher, il suffit de suivre les gloussement de dindes pour vous trouver ! » Lança-t-il en allant s'installer tranquillement.

« Salut à toi aussi Scorp' » Répliqua Lily. « Ravie de revoir ta charmante frimousse blonde de hérisson ! »

« Contente de voir que tu as réussi à trouver ton chemin cette année ! » Renchérit Aslinn en lui tirant la langue.

Il y a trois ans, il avait erré plus d'une heure dans le train en les cherchant (bon, c'était surtout par ce qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois planqués pour lui faire une blague) et depuis les plaisanteries sur son sens de l'orientation douteux allaient de bon train. Il fit une grimace exaspéré qui se termina en sourire de bon perdant et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Aslinn se retrouva sur le sol du compartiment et manqua d'écraser le chat qui miaula d'indignation et prit la fuite dans le couloir. Lily du se lever avec précipitation pour partir a sa poursuite, et la rousse réalisa que Scorpius s'était tout simplement vengé en lançant le sortilège d'attraction sur sa chaussure, et comme il était a l'opposé de la cabine et que sa chaussure était bien attaché à son pied, ça l'avait littéralement propulsé sur le sol. Le temps de réaliser tout ça, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut un cri venu du cœur :

« Psychopathe ! »

« NINIEL REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » La douce et harmonieuse voix de Lily résonna dans tout le train tandis qu'elle courait avec le chat blanc.

Aslinn cligna des yeux, mais se repris rapidement du fou rire qui pointait et foudroya le blond du regard en se relevant. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible et reporta sa mauvaise humeur sur la vitre. Elle entendit Scorpius ricaner et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur lui pour lui casser les dents. Elle plissa le nez quand elle réalisa que son tempérament de loup garou supposé ultra violent commençait à faire des siennes et s'astreignit à rester calme.

« Oh aller, S, le prend pas comme ça ! » Lança-t-il finalement.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'ignora royalement. A ce moment-là un quatrième bout en train fit son entrée et eut un sourire sarcastique en voyant la situation.

« Tu as encore dépassé les limites en embêtant S, Scorp ' ? » Lança Albus.

« Je l'ai à peine taquiné. » rétorqua le concerné en haussant les épaules avec un sourire qui démentait ses propos.

« Je sais que c'est très tentant, vue qu'elle est très simple à contrarier, mais quand même, si tu continues comme ça on entendra plus parler de toi après la prochaine pleine lune ! »

« Tch- Je ne pense pas non. Un gentil petit toutou ne peux rien contre un Lion ! » clama le blond.

« Je ne suis pas un chien ! » s'écria Aslinn en oubliant qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus lui parler.

Scorpius eut l'air étonné, ce qui fit enragé la rousse. Ils avaient raison les bougres ! Elle était trop facile à mettre hors d'elle ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… A ce moment Lily revint, couverte de griffures, tenant furieusement un chat qui faisait la gueule entre ses mains.

« Bah alors Lily, tu t'es faites mettre à mal par un chatounet tout mignon ? »

« Tais toi l'affreux ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de l'autre blond ! »

« Bravo Scorp, le train n'a même pas démarré et tu as déjà réussi à te mettre Lily et Aslinn à dos. Tu fais preuve de beaucoup de talent ! »

« Je sais je sais merci ! » s'exclama le concerné comme s'il était acclamé par une foule en délire.

« Imbécile » Souffla Lily en allant s'assoir en face d'Aslinn.

« Je valide. » Grommela l'autre.

« Comment se sont passées vos vacances sinon ? » demanda finalement Scorpius.

Aslinn lui jeta un regard éloquent et repris sa contemplation par la fenêtre avec un air ennuyé, tandis que Lily soufflait bruyamment et qu'Albus levait les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient un beau groupe tiens ! Chacun avec un grief particulier avec sa famille excepté celui qui avait posé la question. A coup sur, Albus avait encore passé tout l'été à faire la guerre avec son frère, qui avait dut essayer de le convaincre d'arrêter de fréquenter « l'espion serpentard ». James n'était pas méchant, juste borné… Ça lui rappelait l'incident qui avait eu lieu en automne dernier.

Son secret avait finalement été percé a jour, et lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la grande salle ce matin-là, tous les yeux s'était braqués sur elle avec une lueur de crainte et d'hostilité. Son cœur s'était serré et elle avait senti ses yeux la piquer, et elle avait pris la fuite. Elle avait couru tout droit vers la Forêt Interdite, où elle s'était enfoncée en laissant libre cours à sa frustration et à sa peine. Plus tard, Albus l'avait retrouvée sous sa forme d'Animagus (tous ses amis en étaient devenus un pour l'accompagner dans ses pleines lunes, suite à une idée fourni involontairement par le père d'Albus), c'est-à-dire sous forme d'aigle. Il s'était retransformé et l'avait convaincue de revenir. Pour lui remonter le moral, il lui avait raconté que son frère était venue dans la salle commune lui demander d'arrêter de la voir, et qu'en entendant ça Scorpius lui avait donné un coup de main littérale et lui avait pété le nez.

Ce qui montrait que James avec quelque petit problème de bon sens, mais qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère, et que toutes ses bêtises partaient d'une bonne intention. Il était venu lui présenter ses excuses et lui avait même proposé de régler leur compte a tous les idiots qui chuchotaient sur son passage pour se faire pardonner. Un jour peut être quelqu'un finirait par parvenir à lui faire comprendre qu'il se comportait comme un crétin et qu'il était temps d'arrêter sa discrimination injuste pour voir les gens tel qu'ils étaient. Non, James Potter n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Juste un idiot. Et Merlin savait à quel point Al avait les idiots en horreur ! Pourtant, il aimait son frère, sinon il se contenterait de l'ignorer plutôt que de se lancer dans des disputes endiablé digne des plus grands matches de Quiditch.

De son coté, Lily avait un gros problème d'incompréhension avec ses parents qui voulait faire d'elle une petite princesse sage comme une image et habillé comme une reine de Versailles, elle était sûr qu'un jour ils essaieraient de lui faire porter une Marie-Antoinette. Or, Lily n'était pas du tout d'accord. Déjà qu'elle était allé a Griffondor pour leur faire plaisir, tous les étés elle faisant semblant d'être une gentille petite fille sage, alors qu'elle était loin d'en être une. Elle restait chaque vacances à Poudlard pour les fuir et redoutait le jour où elle leurs expliquerait qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec leurs idéaux et qu'elle voulait mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Par ce qu'elle aussi, malgré tout, elle aimait ses parents et ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Quand à elle… Et bien elle avait été abandonné dans une église à l'âge de quatre, et vacances d'étés signifiait se retrouver enfermer dans la cave au moins deux fois pour ses transformation. Pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de passer ses vacances. En plus tous les habitants du voisinage la regardait comme un suppôt de satan. Et puis de toute façon maintenant elle n'y retournerait jamais. Seul Scorpius n'avait pas trop de problème de famille. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour son peur, et cherchait à passer du temps avec lui pour le comprendre. Le père et le fils étaient différent, mais plutôt que de se rejeter, ils cherchaient à se comprendre l'un l'autre et était uni. Scorpius avait la confiance de son père, qui respectait ses choix et ne le jugeait jamais. C'était aussi probablement par ce que Scorpius ne l'embêtait pas autant qu'il l'embêtait elle, songea Aslinn, boudeuse.

« Je me suis faite expulsé de chez moi » Lança finalement Aslinn. « Il peut plus me loger, alors à moi de me débrouiller. »

« Sérieux ? Mais c'est… un gros naz ! » s'écria Lily en puisant au fin fond de son vocabulaire pour exprimer toute son indignation.

« Comment tu vas faire du coup, aux prochaines vacances d'été ? » demanda Al, l'air concerné et soucieux.

« Je pense que je vais devoir aller trainer du côté de l'Association… »

« T'as toujours refusé d'y aller jusque-là. » Fit remarque Al.

« J'ai jamais vraiment eut besoin d'y aller jusque-là. » Répliqua Aslinn.

Il y eut un silence méditatif, et le train démarra enfin. Finalement Lily déclara :

« Tu pourras venir chez moi l'été prochain ! Comme ça ma mère me foutra un peu la paix ! »

« Ce serait super mais… tu devras le dire à tes parents, à propos de moi… »

« Oh… Je ne sais pas si ça les traumatisera tant que ça… Ils ne sont pas moyenâgeux à ce point quand même… »

« Sinon tu pourras toujours venir chez moi. » Déclara le brun. « Mon père était suffisamment ami avec un loup garou pour devenir le parrain de son fils, dans la famille on est tolèrent si on oublie mon frère. »

« C'est sûr que ton frère est pas une lumière, mais c'est pas un mauvais bougre. » Plaida Aslinn. « Merci beaucoup, vous êtes gentils… je verrais bien le moment venue ! »

Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur d'avoir ses amis autour d'elle. Et leur réaction l'avait vraiment émue, même si elle se doutait déjà qu'ils lui proposeraient leur aide. Elle remarqua que le blond était resté silencieux, et ça l'intrigua. Mais elle ne dit rien et embraya sur un sujet plus joyeux :

« Alors, que nous réserve Poudlard cette année à votre avis ? »

« Des ennuis ? » proposa Albus.

« De la bonne bouffe ! » Rétorqua Lily.

« Des cours. »

La réplique de Scorpius lui attira le regard surpris des trois autres. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait déclaré ça sur un ton morne et un peu contrarié qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Il remarqua leur étonnement et leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est… » Commença Lily.

« Inattendu. » Déclara Albus.

« Pas drôle ! » termina Aslinn en gonflant les joues tel un hamster.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Et sinon vous avez remarqué les éléments louches sur la liste de rentrée ? »

« Ah oui ! La tenue de soirée et l'uniforme chelou ! » s'écria Lily avant de faire volteface vers la rousse. « D'ailleurs toi tu t'échapperas pas ! Dans ma valise, j'ai une caisse ensorcelé remplie de robe de soirée (autant te dire que ma mère m'a littéralement sanctifiée quand elle a vue tout ça). Je te promets de long et douloureux essayages… »

Elle eut un rire lugubre à en faire dresser les cheveux les trois autres, et surtout la concernée. Comment avait-elle deviné qu'elle avait fait l'impasse sur cette partie-là de la liste ? En même temps, elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent à gaspiller pour une robe qu'elle mettrait une ou deux fois dans sa vie. Et puis… une robe de bal servirait a aller a un bal, et à un bal, on dansait. L'idée même la fit pouffer. Elle ne savait pas danser et n'avait pas l'intention d'apprendre !

« Je te jure, Aslinn, que d'ici au bal, je t'aurai transformé en dame fatale avec les capacités de dance de la meilleur ballerine du monde ! »

« Noooooon Pas çaaaa ! » S'écria Aslinn en levant les bras comme en vampire exposé au soleil.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, mais Scorpius resta curieusement peu loquace et maussade. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Albus qui eut un petit sourire en coin en fixant son ami sans que quiconque ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais dans sa tête se déroulait déjà un joyeux schéma concernant une tête blonde et une tête rousse, sans que les concerné n'ai la moindre idée de ce qui leur pendait au-dessus de la tête.

Le soir, lorsque le train s'immobilisa, ils sortirent joyeusement, ravis de retrouver le château, et Aslinn s'accorda quelques minutes pour admirer la vue et s'imprégner de l'odeur des lieux. Elle était rentrée chez elle… Elle lança un regard à ses amis qui était en train de réserver une calèche et se répéta à nouveau combien elle avait de la chance de les avoir. Combien aurait réagi comme ils l'avaient fait ? Même sa propre mère l'avait abandonnée, alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans. Avant, elle s'était dit qu'elle comprenait, que si elle avait eu le choix elle aurait fait le même choix. Et puis elle avait réalisé que c'était faux. Qu'elle n'avait pas d'excuse. Mais elle s'en fichait maintenant ! C'était tant pis pour sa mère, et tant mieux pour elle ! Au moins, elle n'avait pas grandi dans l'hypocrisie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! » Lui cria Lily un peu plus loin.

« J'arrive ! »

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi… grande. Et somptueusement décoré. Le ciel ensorcelé était dégagé et on pouvait voir toutes étoiles briller dans le ciel. Ils s'installèrent vers le début de la table pour pouvoir accueillir les nouveaux et Scorpius demanda nonchalamment à Albus.

« C'est bon, c'est fini les cousins ? On n'aura pas de Weasley ou de Potter, ou de je ne sais quoi cette année ? »

« A moins qu'on ne m'ai pas tout avoué, je pense qu'on a effectivement fait le tour. » Répondit Albus avec un air sérieux.

« Justement, Al, il faut que je te dise… » Commença une rousse qui venait de passa son bras autour des épaules du brun avec un grand sourire.

« Lily ! » S'exclama Lily.

« Lily ! » Répondit Lily.

« Lilys ! » Renchéris Aslinn.

« C'est bon vous avez finis ? » Rale Albus.

« Vous comptez remettre ça chaque année ? » Demanda Scorpius avec un sourire moqueur.

Les trois filles braquèrent leurs regard sur lui, et il eut le bon gout d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise, puis elles déclarèrent en cœur avec un air dédaigneux et défiant :

« Oui ! »

« Profites bien de leur réponse Scorp'. » déclara Albus. « Par ce que je ne suis pas sur que tu la réentendras un jour, même pour ton mariage. »

« Je t'emmerde le bigleux ! » Répliqua Scorpius en s'esclaffant.

« Dois-je te faire remarquer que je n'ai pas de lunette ? » rétorqua d'un air pincé ledit bigleux.

« Tu sais, être bigleux, ce n'est pas tant une caractéristique physique qu'un état d'esprit » déclara le blond avec un sourire de vendeur de dentifrice.

« Je pourrais être la porteuse des alliances a votre mariage ? » demanda Lily Potter d'un air ingénu.

« Moi, je me demande surtout lequel des deux sera la mariée… » Demanda Aslinn, pensive.

« C'est évident que ce sera Scorp' ! Il est blond ! » S'écria d'un air évident Lily La Brune.

« Oui mais Al est plus petit… » La contredis Aslinn.

« Oui enfin question taille t'es mal placé pour parler. » Répliqua le brun.

Effectivement, elle devait bien faire une tête de moins que lui, et lui-même perdait d'une demi-douzaine de centimètre face à Scorpius. Et Lily le dépassé de deux centimètre. Inutile de dire qu'il était assez contrarié par sa taille et que dès qu'on la lui faisait remarquer il se vengeait sur Aslinn. Oui, Aslinn était le souffre-douleur du groupe, alors qu'elle pouvait tous les bouffer à la prochaine pleine lune si l'envie lui disait. Paradoxe quand tu nous tiens…

« Bref, petite sœur, si tu tiens tant à embêter quelqu'un, va donc casser les pieds a ton deuxième grand frère, je suis sûr que tu lui manque déjà ! »

« Merci c'est gentil ! » s'écria Lily en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Puis elle tira la langue et parti rejoindre ses amies, faisant virevolter ses long et lisse cheveux roux. Lily Luna Potter était la petite sœur d'Albus, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, et était probablement la plus amicale et la moins prétentieuse des trois. Elle faisait se retourner pas mal de tête sur son chemin, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible, songea Aslinn en tripotant ses courtes mèches de cheveux. Elle fit la moue. Elle s'en fichait un peu de ne pas être particulièrement jolie, et elle reconnaissait volontiers que ses cicatrices n'étaient pas avantageuse : l'une barrait sa mâchoire droite, et l'autre son arcade sourcilière gauche. Et sa pommette droite était un peu abimé, à force de se cogner contre les murs de la cave quand elle se transformait petite. Et puis, elle se coupait elle-même les cheveux à coup de ciseaux… Non décidément, il valait mieux oublier ses histoires stupides de grand amour et profiter à fond d'avoir des amis. De toute façon, ans un conte de fée, elle serait la méchante, par l'héroïne… Alors le prince charmant, walou !

C'était fini le temps où elle croyait encore aux contes de fée, et aux guérisons miraculées. Par ce que avant, tous ses espoirs reposaient sur la magie, et qu'elle avait justement découvert que la magie ne pourrait rien pour elle. Pire, que c'était elle qui se trouvait à l'origine de ses problèmes. Elle soupira et porta son attention sur la table des professeurs. Il y avait, bien sûr, le professeur Neville, dont elle était la plus grande fan par ce que c'était lui qui était venue la chercher quand elle avait onze ans. Il y avait aussi la directrice, le professeur MacGonagald qui avait beaucoup de prestance et à qui elle avait parlé en début de première année pour déterminer les mesures à prendre lors des pleines lunes. Elle lui avait également parlé d'un loup garou qu'elle avait connu et qui était mort en héro, probablement pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de fatalité dans sa vie. Venait ensuite le professeur de Sortillège, le professeur Needle, qui était épai comme un sandwich et dont la tignasse châtaine le faisait ressembler à un hibou sortant de tempête. Il était le professeur le plus maladroit qu'elle ait jamais connu, mais il lui était vraiment sympathique, il était également directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

Elle fut interrompue dans son observation par l'arrivée de premières années. Ils avaient l'air aussi terrorisés que les précédents, et à la fois émerveillé par la grande salle, bref la routine. La tête appuyé sur sa main, elle se mise à fixer le vide. Des dizaines de préoccupation lui couraient dans la tête, ce qui était très désagréable, et elle ne trouvait pas l'ombre d'un moyen pour les arranger. Tout se résumait à la même question. Que ferait-elle après Poudlard ? Elle ne savait pas, elle était incapable de se projeter. Voulait-elle faire des études ? Alors même qu'elle savait que personne n'engagerait de lycan peu importe ses capacités ? Non. Elle aimait les études seulement par ce qu'elles rimaient avec Poudlard. A la fin de leur septième année, tous les quatre suivraient des chemins différents, et cette idée-là la remplissait de détresse. Que ferait-elle ? Avait-elle la moindre envie à laquelle se raccrocher ?

« Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ? » lui murmura Lily avec un regard sombre.

Aslinn lui répondit d'un pauvre sourire, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amère. « rien. »

Oui voilà, que deviendrait-elle après Poudlard ? Rien.

**Voilà voilà, après deux décennies d'absence en raison de mon emploi du temps surchargé, le chapitre deux est là ! Je sais que cette ellipse monumentale va choquer un peu, mais honnêtement je me voyais mal faire d'année en année, parce que non, ce ne sont pas des aimants à ennui comme Harry et ses potes, la solution des flashback me convient mieux parce que du coup c'est du concentré ! **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Et comme c'est Noël je vais aussi poster le chapitre 3. **

**Ô lecteur qui passe par là, s'il te plait signale ta présence et donne donne ton avis ! T^T **


	4. Chapitre III

La répartition venait de s'achever, et toute l'assemblée attendait impatiemment que sonne l'heure du repas mais visiblement, tout n'avais pas encore été dit car lorsque la directrice se leva, ce ne fut pas pour leur souhaiter le traditionnel bon appétit, mais bien pour parler.

« Je pense bien que nombre d'entre vous ont remarqué les quelques nouveauté sur vos listes de rentrée, et avant que ne commence le banquet de la rentrée, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Cette année, un évènement exceptionnel va venir perturber vos études : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

A ses mots, de nombreux murmures excités s'élevèrent dans la salle, sans qu'Aslinn n'en comprenne la raison.

« Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de ce tournoi, ou au moins de celui qui se déroula il y a presque trente ans de cela et qui découla sur la mort d'un élève, et la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

A vrai dire non. Aslinn n'était absolument pas au courant, mais bon elle commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être à côté de la plaque…

« Passant outre tout cela, les Ministères de Grande Bretagne, de France, et de Bulgaries ont pris la décision d'organiser à nouveau cet évènement, qui cette année se déroulera à l'Ecole de Beauxbatons. Savoir s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose, le choix est votre. Sachez que seuls les sixièmes et les septièmes années sont concernés par cet évènement. »

Elle pinça ses lèvres pour exprimer tout le dédain qu'elle avait de voir ses élèves perturbés dans leur études, surtout les septième années qui devaient passer leurs aspic cette année, mais n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, si Poudlard accepte de participer cette année, le départ ne sera pas avant le milieu du mois d'octobre. Sachez que notre participation n'est pas certaine et dépendra grandement des réactions des parents et du conseil de l'école. Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

Les plats surgirent comme chaque année, mais le brouhaha fut largement supérieur à ce qu'ils avaient connu les années précédentes. Le tournoi était sur toutes les lèvres et la pauvre lycan, avec son ouïe plus développé que la moyenne, commençait à avoir une migraine atroce. Elle entendait tous les petits commentaires stupides et banals qu'échangeaient les gens de la salle et elle n'arrivait même pas à savourer les plats dans son assiette. De dépit, elle se cogna la tête contre la table en marmonnant dans sa barbe pour maudire tous ceux dans la salle. Pendant ce temps, ces trois amis… parlait du tournoi.

« Sérieusement, ce serait cool qu'on participe ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui dérange tellement MacGo à ce sujet… » Déclarait Scorpius.

« Bah, quelqu'un est mort quand même, et il y a cette histoire de mage- » commença Lily mais il la coupa.

« C'est idiot, le mage noir est out pour de bon cette fois. On ne peut pas indéfiniment arrêter de vivre pour des trucs qui se sont passés avant notre naissance ! »

« Tu dis ça, mais pour la génération de nos parents, et celle de MacGo ça ne remonte pas à si loin que ça. Ils l'ont vécu tout ça ! »

« Justement, c'est une bonne occasion pour tourner la page et tirer un trait sur toutes ces horreurs. »

« Va dire ça au père du type qui est mort ! »

« Tu penses sincèrement qu'il faut mettre un voile sur tout ce qui a vue des évènements horrible avoir lieu ? Dans ce cas fermons Poudlard ! Plein de gens sont mort ici aussi ! Ce n'est pas en enfonçant la tête dans le sable qu'on va avancer ! Tout le monde a encore la tête tourné vers le passé, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va construire l'avenir ! » S'écria Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais ce n'est pas non plus en l'ignorant royalement et en faisant comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé qu'on pourra construire un futur meilleur ! » Rétorqua Lily.

« Comment en sont-ils arrivé à parler de l'avenir ? » Marmonna Aslinn d'un air morne.

« Chais pas… » Répondit sur le même ton Albus qui semblait particulièrement blasé.

A sa décharge, c'était la vingtième fois qu'il subissait cette conversation, puisque la nouvelle avait frappé la famille Potter avec fracas dans une crise sans précédent de mémoire d'Al. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à garder le secret pour réserver la surprise à ses amis, mais maintenant que la discussion dégénérait, il avait juste envie de partir. Mais plutôt, il sorti discrètement sa baguette et murmura un sort qui créa une bulle transparente qui les isolait du bruit extérieur. Aslinn lui lança un regard reconnaissant et entrepris de se servir, l'appétit retrouvé.

« Tu ne comptes pas te présenter j'imagine ? » demanda-t-elle en mâchonnant un morceau de poulet.

« Non merci je passe. Et toi ? » Répondit Al qui n'avait pas particulièrement en affection les aventure dangereuse où on risquait un bras ou deux.

« Nan. Chais même pas si les loups garou peuvent postuler. T'imagine si une épreuve se déroulait un soir de pleine lune ? Je les boufferais tous ! »

Al la fixa d'un air interdis puis ses épaules commencèrent à se soulever et il finit par éclater de rire.

« Si tu participait, ce serait pas en tant que champion mais qu'épreuve ! »

« Tu peux parler, je suis sur qu'avec ton machiavélisme tu serais capable de concocter des épreuves digne des douze travaux d'Hercule ! »

« Hum… pas faux… »

« C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! » pouffa Aslinn en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

« Toi non plus c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe : c'est la nourriture.. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il y a des limites au nombre de frites que tu es capable d'enfourner en une seule bouché ? »

Prise sur le fait, Aslinn fut incapable de répondre, les joues gonflée comme un écureuil ayant fait ses réserves de noisettes pour l'hiver. Elle se contenta de le fixer avec surprise en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, ce qui eut le don de raviver le fou rire d'Albus.

« C'est décidé ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je vais demander à mes parent d t'adopter, t'es beaucoup plus fun comme sœur que Lily ! »

« Ce sera déformé, amplifié et répété ! » Déclara Lily qui venait de passer la tête dans leur bulle.

« Mais, voyons ma chère Lily… » Commença Albus avec un air condescendant. « Honnêtement, qui est-ce qui croirai un mot sorti de ta petite bouche, surtout si c'est une médisance à mon sujet… ? »

« Héééééé ! »

« Il n'a pas tort… » Affirma Scorpius en s'invitant à son tour, et en en profitant pour chiper une frite dans l'assiette de Aslinn qui ne s'en soucia pas par ce que les dessert venait d'arriver.

Ce qui détourna également l'attention de Lily qui se jeta sur la charlotte aux fraises, tandis que la rousse se lançait dans la confection d'une banana split, sous le regard mi amusé mi écœuré des deux derniers. A la décharge de la jeune lycan, c'était le premier vrai repas qu'elle prenait depuis des lustres, le père Mathieu ne roulait pas sur l'or, et son appétit de louve n'était jamais réellement satisfait avec simplement un steak et trois patates. Et puis, il n'y avait pas photo, tout était trois fois meilleures à Poudlard. Le repas se déroula sans plus d'anicroche et ce fut finalement le temps de rejoindre les dortoirs.

Une fois dans la salle commune, les filles laissèrent les garçons derrière elles et firent la course jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Arrivées sur le seuil de leur chambre, Aslinn et Lily se lancèrent un regard et se jetèrent de concert vers le troisième lit en partant de la gauche avant d'entreprendre une bataille barbare pour pousser l'autre par terre.

« C'est MON lit ! » S'écria Lily en s'emparant de l'oreiller pour l'abattre sur la tête de sa camarade.

« Pas moyen c'est le MIEN ! » Grogna Aslinn en essayant de la pousser par terre.

« Nooon ! C'est le plus moelleux des quatre, alors il est à MOI ! »

« Tu passes ta vie dans un lit moelleux chez toi ! Priorité à celles qui dorment sur un matelas tout pourris ! »

« A la guerre comme à la guerre ! »

« Egoiste ! »

La bataille passa en phase deux, et comme aucunes des deux n'étaient prête à céder, elles commencèrent à se chatouiller mutuellement pour se déstabiliser. C'était devenu une tradition depuis leur deuxième année : se battre pour avoir le lit apparemment le plus confortable de la pièce, alors qu'en vérité la différence était vraiment infime. Mais aucune des deux n'en démordait, et puis ça les amusaient comme des folles. Et exaspérait les deux autres colocataires.

Finalement, elles tombèrent toute les deux en même temps du lit et Aslinn se cogna la tête à la table de chevet tandis que Lily se prenait un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. La rousse eut alors un hoquet de mauvais augure.

« J'ai mal au cœur… » Marmonna Aslinn en prenant une teinte un peu pale.

« Petite nature… » Répliqua Lily en se remettant debout et s'asseyant triomphalement sur le lit tandis que la rousse se précipitait vers la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frai.

« Pff. Tu gagnes cette fois, mais l'année prochaine je l'aurais ! »

« Ouai c'est ça cause toujours ! »

Aslinn prit sa mine de chien battu hyper culpabilisante et la brune releva le défi de ne pas céder. Evidemment, elle gagna.

« T'as pas de cœur ! » S'ecria finalement Aslinn en se trainant d'un air malheureux a sa valise pour prendre ce qui lui faisait office de pyjama (un T-Shirt blanc usés trois fois trop grand pour elle qui lui tombait à mi-cuisse).

Puis elle se jeta sur un autre lit et s'enfonça sous les draps avec un air renfrogné. De l'autre coté de la tour des Gryffondors, deux jeunes hommes discutait tranquilement, chacun étendu sur leur lit :

« Alors, qui a gagné ? » Demanda Albus.

« Lily bien sûr. Elle a plus de hargne. »

« Oui mais Aslinn a une force de Lycan. » Fit judicieusement remarquer le brun.

« Justement, elle flippe de faire mal au gens, du coup elle se donne pas à fond. Et Lily n'est pas suffisamment scrupuleuse pour ne pas en profiter. » Déclara Scorpius sur un ton évident. « Et puis Aslinn a un sommeil de plomb peu importe la qualité du matelas… »

« Pas faux… »

Ils échangèrent un regard désabusé, comme s'ils étaient au-dessus des gamineries des deux jeunes filles alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à planquer les chaussettes de l'autre pour qu'il n'ait plus de pair assorti. Vint finalement le temps de l'extinction des feux et le château s'enfonça dans un sommeil paisible.

Les jours qui suivirent furent la reprise plus ou moins joyeuse d'une routine étudiante qui ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde, surtout au niveau du réveil. Lily n'était pas du matin. Quand le réveil sonnait, et jusqu'à ce quelle ai ingurgité l'équivalent en poids de trois vaches et deux poneys on ne pouvait rien tirer d'elle sauf des monosyllabes. Et Aslinn… entre le moment où son corps se réveillait, et ou son esprit émergeait effectivement de son esprit, il y avait une à deux heures durant lesquelles où elle se souvenait même pas de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Scorpius qui en profitait pour faire des dessins sur ses joues, ou mettre des trucs dégueulasse dans son assiette au petit déjeuner. Et les deux autres étaient totalement complices puisqu'ils ne faisaient rien pour l'en empêcher. Quand elle émergeait finalement, elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis se mettait au travail comme si de rien n'était tandis que le blond partait en fou rire en la voyant si peu réactive à réaliser qu'elle était peinturluré de partout. Du coup, elle était devenue une pro du sortilège de nettoyage et le lançait automatiquement à chaque réveil. Si bien qu'un de ses quatre son visage finirait par devenir transparent, Scorpius en avait l'intime conviction.

Ce matin-là pourtant, en cour d'histoire de la magie, ce n'était pas Scorpius qui l'embêtait (puisque ni lui ni Albus n'avait pris cette matière), mais bien Lily. Lily qui avait dégainé sa brosse ensorcelé qui, quand elle la passait dans la courte tignasse d'Aslinn, allongeait les mèches. Si bien que lorsque la rousse se réveilla réellement, ses cheveux descendaient jusque dans le milieu de son dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand elle réalisa cet état de fait et elle lança un regard paniqué à Lily.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Rieeeen ! » Déclara Lily d'un air innocent.

« Mais… mais… Pourquoi ? » Sa détresse était tellement évidente que Lily eut du mal à retenir un fou rire.

« Pleures pas S ! Je voulais juste voir ce que ça donnait ! »

« … Je ne suis pas un cobaye ! »

« Mais- Arrête de râler, ça te va super bien ! Ça met tes yeux en valeur ! »

« Mais bien sur… Dès qu'on sort je coupe tout ! » s'écria elle avec un air renfrogné .

« Quoi ?! Mais… Mais non tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est criminel ! Ce serait comme amputer un enfant de son pousse juste par qu'il suce son pousse !»

Le regard éloquant que lui jeta la rousse lui fit hausser les épaules.

« Bon, peut-être pas à ce point, mais tu ne peux pas les couper ! Attend au moins de voir à quoi tu ressembles ! »

« … »

« S'il te plait ! »

« Bon d'accord… Mais si je n'aime pas je coupe ! »

« Adjugé ! »

Mais lorsque plus tard dans la matinée la jeune fille se regarda dans un des miroirs des toilettes des filles elle resta bouche bée. Elle ressemblait à une fille ! Une vrai ! Avec des cheveux et tout ! Son affreuse tignasse de gamine avait pris un aspect largement moins bizarre, alors qu'ils frisaient à la limite du ridicule maintenant ils étaient longs et ondulés. C'était… bizarre. Et effectivement, ainsi encadré d'orange vif, ses yeux jaunes ressortaient plus que d'habitude. Pourtant elel était partagé.

« On ne dirait pas vraiment moi… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Cette nouvelle chevelure n'allait pas avec ses manches de chemise retroussées, ses grosses chaussures de rangers et le sweat-shirt qu'elle avait noué à sa taille.

« Si je les gardes, je vais devoir m'habiller b ien ? » demanda-t-elle finalement en regardant Lily.

« Pff, n'importe quoi. C'est très bien comme ça ! Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais te transformer en gourdasse ! »

« Mouai… Je verrais ça plus tard… »

Elles filèrent en cour de métamorphose et arrivèrent juste avant le prof. Elles eurent à peine le temps de s'installer et de sortir leur affaire, et le cours commençait. Le but de l'heure était de transformer un animal en fauteuil ce qui s'avéra particulièrement difficile non pas à cause du sort en lui-même qui n'avait rien de compliqué pour une animagus comme Lily, mais bien par ce que l'animal en question n'était pas consentant. Non, Niniel n'avait aucune envie de devenir un objet sur lequel des humains stupides posaient leurs fesses malodorantes. Et comme c'était un chat particulièrement têtu, Aslinn manqua de perdre un œil en essayant de l'immobiliser dans ses bras. Par la suite se déroula une folle cavalcade, une essouflante course poursuite qui s'acheva par un forfait, celui de Lily qui promit mille et une souffrances à l'animal réfractaire et qui vint aider Aslinn à stopper le saignement. Trois traits parallèles s'étandait de son sourcils gauche au début de se lèvre supérieur, et comme il est bien connu que la tête, ça pisse le sang, toute la partie gauche du visage de la jeune fille était ensanglanté. Mais contre toute attente elle gloussa.

« Ca me rappel cette fois où je me suis pris une branche au rebond ! »

Par rebond, elle entendait plutôt le mouvement de retour d'une branche qui venait d'être écarté.

« T'es sérieuse ? » s'esclaffa Lily devant son air de gamine ravi alors même qu'elle était momentanément défigurée.

Le professeur, inquiet devant la quantité de sang, l'envoya à l'infirmerie avec Lily pour l'accompagner.

« Oh chic, on va voir le beau Mr Carédas ! » Lança d'un air ravis Aslinn.

Mr Carédas était le sorcier en charge de l'infirmerie. Originaire de France il avait indéniableemnt beaucoup de charme. Il avait des cheveux blond-beige plaqué sur l'arrière de son crâne, un regard froid mais concerné, et un visage au trait fin. Et des doigts de fée. En fait, pour Aslinn il ressemblait fichtrement à un Thuata de Danan. Ce qui expliquait son air ravis à l'idée de se rendre à l'infirmerie. En réalité, elle le voyait très souvent puisqu'elle finissait toujours ses pleines lunes là-bas. Maintenant, quand elle y était pour se reposer, et s'il n'avait personne à soigner, ils jouaient aux mikados pour passer le temps. Alors qu'elles remontait la salle de classe pour sortir, elles croisèrent les deux amis qui les fixèrent avec un air ébahi.

« Quoi, y'a un truc sur mon visage ? » Lança avec humour Aslinn.

« Oui, du sang. » Répliqua Lily.

« Tes cheveux… » lança d'un air bizarre Scorpius.

« Quoi, c'est moche c'est ça ? »

« Tu… tu ressembles à une fille ! Une vraie ! » S'écria-t-il comme si le monde venait de changer de sens.

Albus éclata de rire devant son air perturbé en se faisant la remarque qu'il était un cas désespéré. Il fit un clin d'œil discret à Lily qui lui répondit par un sourire carnassier. Opération « faire réaliser à l'imbécile blond que l'imbécile rousse était une fille » réussit !

Mais comme le mouchoir qu'elle avait appliqué sur la blessure était en train de virer au rouge, Lily se fit la remarque qu'il valait peut être mieux l'amener sans plus tarder chez Carédas. Elles allèrent donc jusqu'à l'infirmerie où le médecin fit disparaitre en un instant le sang puis examina la grande éraflure avant de lever un sourcil :

« Je ne demanderais même pas comment c'est arrivé ! »

« C'est pas ma faute, c'est le chat qui s'est jeté sur moi ! » réagis Aslinn au quart de tour.

« Un … chat ? Mais comment peut-on être assez stupide pour rapprocher à ce point son visage d'un chat agressif ? Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas y avoir perdu ton œil ! »

« Pff »

« Pas de pff qui tiennent. Je vais réparer ça mais pour ta stupidité je ferais mieux de laisser cicatrisé pendant des jours ! »

« Psycopathe ! Fais ton boulot papi ! »

Lily était à deux doigts du fou rire. Ces deux-là ressemblaient vraiment à un frère et une sœur niveau comportement ! C'est vrai que Delphe Carédas, en plus d'avoir un nom de fille, était plutôt jeune pour le poste, mais il ne manquait pas de talent et même si depuis qu'il était là le taux d'admission de l'infirmerie avait augmenté (par ce que les filles cherchaient le moindre prétexte pour y venir) l'Ecole avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Tout à coup, Carédas posa sa main sur la tête de la rousse pour l'immobilisé, comme un vétérinaire l'aurait fait avec un chat particulièrement pénible, et lui donna un coup de baguette sur le nez avec un air ronchon et exaspéré. Aslinn n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste niveau faciès et son expression était digne du bébé le plus capricieux de la création.

« Voilà, maintenant dehors ! Oust ! »

« Qui dit encore oust de nos jour sale vieux ! » S'écria la rousse quand elle fut à deux mètres de la sortie.

Elles partirent en courant pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphose avant de recevoir du matériel médical en plein tronche et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent elles étaient essoufflées et plié de rire. Albus lança alors :

« Honnêtement, être dans vos tête doit vraiment être hilarant, vous passez plus de temps dans vos vies à vous poiler que Scorpius n'en passe a se recoiffer, ce qui est un record. »

« Mais va te faire ! » S'écria Scorpius en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

« Dispute conjugale ! » s'écrièrent en cœur les deux filles.

« Au fait, ou est Niniel ? » demanda Lily.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Al, avec un sourire sournois, lui indiqua le placard au fond de la salle, ou une boule de poil blanche trônait fièrement.

« Ce chat a un grain… » Souffla Lily.

« Comme toi quoi. » Lança négligemment le blond.

« Ouai… Euh NON ! Non non non non je n'ai pas un grain moi ! S'pèce de dégénéré ! »

La matinée fila comme le vent, suivit de la journée, et ils finirent par aller diner dans la grande salle avec entrain. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte un mois avait filé, et ce soir-là était prévu une déclaration de la directrice à propos du grand évènement de l'année. L'excitation ne les empêcha pas de se goinfrer, et à la fin, leur attention était au plus bas, et Lily dodelinait de la tête en menaçant de tomber momentanément endormi dans son reste de purée. Aslinn jouait avec ce qui restait dans son assiette avec Scorpius, jouant une sorte de parti de football avec des petits poids et Albus avait eu le temps de changer la couleur des cheveux de son frère, trois places plus loin, au moins cinq fois avant que celui ne remarque son manège (à cause du fou rire de ses voisins). Finalement le moment tant attendu arriva et tandis que MacGonagald se levait la salle fit silence.

« Mes chères élèves, comme vous vous en doutez, nous allons vous parler ce soir de la décision de l'Ecole vis-à-vis du tournoi des trois sorciers. »

Elle lança un regard qui engloba toute la salle, l'air grave et solennel, avant de reprendre.

« Il apparait qu'il est de la volonté des parents d'élèves de donner sa chance à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi le 18 octobre, une délégation de sixième et de septièmes années sera envoyé avec certain professeur à Beauxbaton pour suivre le déroulement traditionnel du Tournoi. Cette délégation sera sélectionné sur base de volontariat, et si d'aventure certain d'entre vous ne voulaient pas leur études se voir perturber, rassurez-vous. Personne ne vous forcera à partir. Les directeurs de chaque maison sont en détention d'une liste où les volontaires devront s'inscrire. Par ailleurs, je précise que les cours seront également suivit par les volontaires ! La dilétence ne sera permise en aucun cas, et je veillerais personnellement à l'éducation de ceux qui viendront. »

De nombreux murmures suivirent cette déclaration.

« Mon père m'a parlé de MacGo, elle était professeur de métamorphose et … aussi stricte qu'elle en a l'air » Leur apprit Albus.

La directrice était apparemment ravie de son petit effet et le directeur de Gryffondor sourit avec nostalgie.

« Il est évident que tous les professeurs présent lors du voyage ne seront pas aussi spécialisé dans certaine matière, et que l'enseignement qui sera procuré ne sera pas d'un niveau aussi élevé que si vos professeur habituel s'en chargeait, mais il y aura également la possibilité aux volontaires de suivre les cours des professeurs de Beauxbaton. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis d'avoir la possibilité de faire cours à leurs élèves en anglais, pour changer. »

Son expression revint sérieuse :

« Cette décision doit être murement réfléchis, il s'agit de votre avenir. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous et à toutes ! »

« Décidément » Lança Albus. « Elle aime bien lâcher des bombes comme si de rien n'était puis nous envoyer au lit ! »

« Je préfère ça à quand on doit attendre son discours pour pouvoir commencer à manger ! » Déclara Lily.

« Bon, je vous laisse ! » s'exclama Aslinn. « J'ai cours d'Astronomie dans dix minutes, à demain ! »

D'eux quatre, la rousse était la seule à avoir pris cette option. En même temps, elle semblait collectionner les matières peut attrayante, comme la Divination, la Potion, Les soins aux créatures magiques. Elle suivait aussi les cours de Sortilège et de Botanique. Mais elle adorait vraiment plus que tout regarder les étoiles. Ils étaient peu à avoir choisi ce cours, aussi l'ambiance était vraiment agréable et silencieuse. La jeune fille pouvait alors faire le tri dans ses pensées, réfléchir, tout en emplissant son regard de l'éclat serein de la voute céleste. Un de ses plus grands regrets était qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de regarder la pleine lune depuis son télescope… Mais bon, on n'y pouvait rien ! Elle soupira en s'installant dans la tour pour préparer dans l'obscurité son matériel. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour voir dans le noir, ce qui parfois lui facilitait bien la vie !

Le cour commença et elle se laissa bercer par le calme de la voix de leur professeur d'Astronomie, le vent dans les feuilles de la forêt interdite, le parfum du début de l'automne. Une drôle d'odeur vint alors chatouiller son nez, un peu déplaisante, comme un relent de pomme pourrie. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose mais l'odeur se fit plus insistante et brusquement, ce fut comme si la source de l'odeur s'était jusque là trouvé dans une pièce adjacente fermé et que la porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand. Et l'odeur fut beaucoup plus forte. A tel point qu'elle sentit son nez la bruler, puis la brulure se répandre dans sa gorge puis dans son corps tout entier, ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

Elle se releva brusquement, faisant tomber son télescope par terre dans un bruit tintant, en se mettant les mains devant le nez pour atténuer la douleur. Elle voulut s'enfuir en courant dans les escaliers pour s'éloigner de ce qui la faisait tant souffrir mais elle tituba et trébucha, tombant par terre en commençant à tousser violemment tandis que le professeur se précipitait vers elle pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

« Ça brule ! » S'écria-t-elle la voix cassé et les larmes aux yeux. « Que ça s'arrête… ça brule ! »

Elle sentit alors à sa grande horreur une douleur dans sa mâchoire, qui rappelait avec beaucoup trop de fidélité celle qu'elle ressentait quand elle se transformait. Mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune ! Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se coupa sur ses dents désormais longue et aiguisé. Elle entendit vaguement un cri effaré puis ce fut le trou noir.

**Et voilà, dans la foulée le chapitre 3, qui passe au chose sérieuse. J'espère que ça vous plait ! J'essaie d'aborder le monde de la magie sous des points de vue légèrement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de lire sur ce fandom. Et comme c'est une fanfic, et que j'en suis l'auteur, je me permet de donner ma propre interprétation de la condition de Loup Garou, et de développer l'intrigue dans ce sens ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! **


End file.
